Memento
Memento (破り輪廻 (メメント) Memento; lit. "Defying Saṃsāra") is a Caster-type Magic, and a form of (セイズ魔法, Seizu Mahō). It is also considered form of Reincarnation Magic (転生, Tensei Mahō), as it manipulates the user's own soul directly, as opposed to simply ambient souls. Usage Memento is a relatively rare magic that allows the user to manipulate their own soul for one express purpose — living forever. Through Memento, the user is capable of expelling their soul from their body, and in doing so, destroying their body entirely. While the body can normally exist without the soul, forcible removal of something so normally ingrained with the body causes a reaction the causes it to degrade, turning into dust. With their soul free and unencumbered by the chains of a physical body, the user of Memento is forced to find a new body. Once they have found a suitable 'host', the user must possess the body. In doing so, should they prove to have a strong enough will, the soul already within the body is mentally subdued and repressed, allowing the user of Memento to move the new body as if it was their own. Should the user's own will not be sufficient, they will be rejected from the current host, and be forced to begin their search for an applicable body once more. When a body is possessed, the user typically retains the majority of their skills; magic that had to be studied will be remembered, and can be used within the new host body. The exception to this are talents that are intrinsically tied to the former body; for example, once they posses a new body, they will not have their former bodies physical skills, modifications, or other abilities that the old body possessed. Slayer Magic also does not pass into the new body with Memento, as becoming a Slayer typically alters the body to be similar to the composition of the creature it is meant to slay. There is a time limit to how long a soul can dwell outside the physical body; specifically, twenty-four hours. If the user has not found an applicable body within a full day, their soul becomes erased. Rather than pass into the afterlife, they fall into Mū (無有, Nothingness) and cease to exist entirely. This is why, mages who utilize this technique typically do so on the battlefield; when felled by an opponent, their eject their own soul to posses their killer. Despite the horrific usage of this magic, it is not considered a form of Forbidden Magic (禁魔法 Kinmahō), due to the fact that the technique is relatively unknown, and the Magic Council itself remains blissfully unaware of the magic. Trivia *Memento comes from the phrase , which is is the medieval shorthand for the Latin proverb "memento moriendum esse", meaning "remember you will die". *Memento shares a similar name to the curse, , but has a distinctively different effect. *While Darkrai felt it should be common sense, Slayer magic was ''specifically ''mentioned as a magic that cannot be passed on to prevent prospective users from attempting to amass multiple Slayer magics in one body and then justifying it with this magic. Category:Caster-Magic Category:Caster Magic Category:Seith Magic